Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a electronic device having near-field communication.
Description of Related Art
Near-field communication is a short-range high-frequency wireless communication technology in which interconnection and intercommunication between electronic devices within a short distance (e.g., 4 centimeter) can be realized by using 13.36 MHz frequency band. Because the near field communication provides great convenience to the transmission, management, and storage of information and tends to transact within a short distance, it is quite suitable for the exchange of important information, such as financial information or personal information. Many of today's consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers, notebook computers, etc., have been equipped with near field communication chips to perform personal identification, information exchange, or transaction payments.
In general mobile communication devices, near-field communication chip is fabricated on a backside of the mobile communication devices (opposite to the display screen which is on a front side of the mobile communication devices). Therefore, when the user transmits and receives data through the near-field communication antenna (i.e., put the backside of the mobile communication device toward a transceiver device), the user can execute the corresponding operations through the display screen of the device. However, in order to execute operations through the display screen, the location and the area of the near-filed communication chip are limited (e.g., the near-filed communication chip only can be disposed on the backside of the mobile device).
On the other hand, if the near-field communication antenna is disposed on the front side of the mobile communication devices (i.e., the surface on which the display screen is), the user fails to execute the operations through the display screen of the mobile communication device on the condition of transmitting and receiving data through the near-field communication antenna. For example, when the user pays by the mobile communication device, the user fails to input password through the display screen directly to accomplish identification. Therefore, when utilizing near-field communication to carry out transaction, the operation of the mobile communication device is limited in location of the near-filed communication chip, so that utilization of near-field communication is limited.